


Providing for her Knight

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Dorothea decides to put a picnic together for Ingrid to show her feelings for her.For Dorogrid Week/Seteth Desk Challenge.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Seteth's Desk Challenge





	Providing for her Knight

The picnic lunch Dorothea had prepared was a bit of a struggle. First, she had to ask Mercedes for some sweet and savory pastries. She knew Ingrid was fond of savory treats but had a general love of anything filling. Dedue had gotten her the vegetables for the salad, which were so pretty and colorful that she was tempted to eat them prior to even bringing them to Ashe for preparation. But, she would wait. As rare a delicacy as some of these fruits and vegetables were, she would save them for her lovely Ingrid.

Of course, she offered to  _ repay _ the favor to them, be it monetarily or through favors, but they had refused. Mercedes simply waved a flour-dusted hand and insisted that she enjoyed being helpful. It was her pleasure to help make a nice surprise for Ingrid. Dedue, well, he stood silent while Dorothea patted her dress for a coin purse only to turn away when she had a handful of coins to exchange for the basket of produce. Ashe was no exception to this. He wanted nothing in exchange for his help. 

So, she had her meal, which was neatly arranged in a basket with handpicked flowers. She even was wearing the ring Ingrid had given her in the hope that her intention would be obvious. But, when she stepped out of her room and found rain, she frowned. 

"Oh, poo." She groused to herself and reached for the umbrella by the side of the door. 

Dorothea knew the picnic couldn't be held in one of the gardens as she intended, but she had an idea and headed off towards the faculty offices. 

On her way, she passed Professor Byleth, who was having a hushed conversation with Professor Manuela. Dorothea gave them both a cheerful wave and continued to head to her destination. 

When she arrived at the faculty hallway, she ran into Flayn. It wasn't her intention to talk to Flayn, but given circumstances, she was perhaps the best person she could run into. 

"Excuse me, Flayn? Could I ask a small favor of you?" She sang sweetly, not that she needed to turn the charm on for Flayn.

"Yes? Is there some way I could be of assistance, Dorothea?"

Dorothea pivoted, placing most of her weight onto her left foot. "Yes, well I have put together a lovely picnic lunch for my dearest Ingrid, but it appears we've been rained out."

"And you would like to ask me if you could partake in your picnic lunch on my brother's desk since it has become a rather popular location for fraternization as of recent?" Flayn clapped her hands together.

She took a step back, anxious. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds like I'm up to something positively debauched, but yes. I would like to have my picnic on his desk."

"Seteth will be in meetings with Lady Rhea most of the afternoon, and then I believe he was going to tea with Professor Byleth. So, that should be sufficient time for you and Ingrid to enjoy your lunch."

Was Flayn really agreeing to help arrange a picnic date with Ingrid? Dorothea could hardly believe her ears. In her shock, she embraced Flayn softly. "I appreciate this help. I'm going to go set up the picnic and fetch Ingrid."

* * *

Ingrid had been hesitant to follow Dorothea back to Seteth's office after her ride with Sylvain and Dimitri, and Dorothea had begun to lose hope in coaxing her into joining. The idea of sneaking into Seteth's private office was not her ideal lunch plans, no less when there was a risk of getting caught. Her heart sank, and she was about to cut her losses, return back to the office to pack up the lunch, and perhaps ask Petra if she would join her instead. 

But, at that moment when she stood outside the stables with her umbrella in hand as Ingrid finished brushing down her horse, Sylvain nudged her with his elbow and whispered something that Dorothea could not hear. A private conversation proceeded, Dimitri oblivious to the whole exchange as he was busy hanging up his reins in their appropriate location. Then, when they seemed to be done speaking, Sylvain gave her a wink.

"So, lunch?" Ingrid asked as she came out of the stables.

The walk back to Seteth's office had Dorothea on pins and needles, but she was thrilled all the same; the prospect of being caught only heightened it for her. Once or twice, their hands brushed, and Dorothea's heart leaped into her throat with each.

"Wow, Dorothea, this is amazing!" Exclaimed Ingrid while she stood in the doorway, scrutinizing the spread Dorothea had worked so hard to lay it out for her. 

"It was really no trouble," she waved a hand dismissively, "only the best for my darling Ingrid."

Ingrid rounded the desk and took the seat. She was eyeing the foods prepared for her, eventually settling on the savory pork buns Mercedes had made with some of the summer vegetables. Dorothea shut the door and took a seat at the edge of the desk. 

"I hope everything is to your liking. I asked some of your friends, and they said you aren't particularly picky, so I arranged for a variety."

"That is so kind of you," said Ingrid between bites of her food, "but this is far too much for me. Please have some as well."

"Oh, I shouldn't." Dorothea insisted though she  _ had _ grown quite hungry after all the running around she had been doing to make this all possible. 

"Please, I insist. I feel bad sitting here and eating while you put in all this effort."

"Well, if you insist. I wouldn't wish to offend." She took a strawberry cream puff from the basket and nibbled on it. 

They both ate, mostly quiet except to suggest the other try one of the dishes laid out. Dorothea was on cloud nine, though she had a sinking fear that perhaps her intentions were lost on Ingrid. She had attempted to court Ingrid during their Academy years with little success, and even now, five years later, found her just as oblivious to it. 

When the food was mostly gone, except a couple of other cream puffs that Ingrid seemed pretty insistent on wrapping up in some cloth to have later that night, she turned to Dorothea midway through arranging the jars and dishes neatly back into her basket. "Can I ask what this surprise was about, Dorothea? Please don't take it the wrong way, I absolutely appreciate it. I just don't know why you would go through the trouble of arranging to have a nice lunch like this prepared for me."

"My sweet Ingrid, is it wrong for me to want to prepare a lovely meal for a beautiful knight such as yourself?" She tucked some of Ingrid's hair behind her ear.

Ingrid had gone completely red all the way from ears to neck. Her lips fumbled over words and then in a moment of surprise for Dorothea, leaned in and pecked her sweetly on the lips. 

"I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

This time, Dorothea was at a loss for words.


End file.
